


【纵】HEO vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【纵】HEO vixx同人

“人呢？”  
“在地下室，B105。我们已经完全控制住他了，一切都按您的吩咐。”  
“很好。”高大的男人一身精致的高定西装，狭长的双眼中一潭幽池深邃，看不出情绪。  
他径直向前走去，几分钟后出现在B105门前。站在门两边的保镖向他点头致意，输入密码，为他打开了面前厚重的金属门。  
一阵沉重刺耳的金属摩擦声过后，展现在男人面前的就是这样一副景象：一个身着黑色紧身衣的男人跪在地上，双手被铁链一左一右高高地悬吊起来，双脚的脚腕也被地上的铁环牢牢扣住。他低垂着头，黑色微长的卷发半湿，凌乱地翘在他头顶。屋内的射灯聚焦在他身上，黑色的劲装反射出幽暗浮动的水光，看来也是完全湿透了。  
“怎么回事？”  
“少主，刚才把他拖过来的时候，他突然挣扎起来，差点跑了，我们又费了些力气才逮住他，这不是怕出乱子，才把他捆得结实了些，还泼了几盆水。”跟在旁边的小喽啰战战兢兢地回话。  
“就他那点本事，还用得着你们这么大费周章？”男人慢慢踱步到房间中央，伸手轻佻地抬起囚犯的下巴，“看来你还有点本事啊，郑泽运。”  
映入他眼帘的是一张绝美的脸蛋。狐狸般狭长的双目，右眼底一颗小小的美人痣，配合上小巧的鼻子和嘴，在白皙的肤色映衬下，颇有几分妖媚的颜色。刚才打斗的时候没能看清，没成想他们派来的杀手不仅是个菜鸟，还是个难得的美人儿。  
男人有些意外，不过眼中很快就泛起了笑意。

郑泽运现在真可谓是心灰意冷，善于狙击和远距离战斗的他，第一次出暗杀任务就一败涂地，被暗杀对象当场制服，丢尽了脸。他千算万算都没有想到，这位韩氏集团叱咤风云的少主，自己竟然还身怀远远凌驾于他之上的格斗术。韩氏集团少主韩相爀的大名在地下世界已经是无人不知无人不晓，继承父业短短几年，就以雷厉风行的凶残手段火并了多次，歼灭了好几个强劲的对手，俨然已经成为了地下世界中最具竞争力的教父候选人。他手下最出名的四个人个个都是精英中的精英，多年生活在瞬息万变的血腥战场上，每一次都成功地全身而退。他们对韩相爀绝对忠诚，是他手上最锋利的利剑，时刻围绕在他身边等待调度。也正因如此，没人知道韩相爀本人是否有自我防卫的能力，有如此强大的盾牌守护在他周围，根本就没有人能近得了他的身。说来也奇，他郑泽运就做到了。可当他真正接近了韩相爀的时候，却被他几招就制服了，毫无反抗的余地。现在，郑泽运的武器已经被收缴干净，变成了一只待宰的羔羊，只能任凭处置了。  
他愤愤地转过头去，甩开韩相爀的手，闭口不言。  
说什么被抓住了就不想活命都是假的，有谁会无端断送自己的性命呢？更何况现在想来，他的上司明知道他不可能成功，还把他派来送死，根本就是居心叵测。  
他要报仇，他不能死。

韩相爀也不生气，饶有兴致地围着他打量了一圈，审视的目光让郑泽运不自在地动了动，手上的铁链发出哗啦哗啦的金属碰撞声，清脆悦耳。韩相爀的眼底渐渐染上了晦暗不明的色彩，这个家伙竟然疯狂到单枪匹马闯进他的地盘来刺杀他，蔑视他的手段不说，竟然也看不起他手下的人？  
像他这么自大狂妄的愣头青，恐怕也有些看家本领藏在手里，兴许还是个可塑之才。不论如何，他知道了我的格斗能力，放出去就是祸害。能把他变成我的人是最好，不妥协的话就杀掉。  
韩相爀静静地想，心下暗中做了决定。  
不过当他转回到郑泽运面前时，郑泽运精致的侧脸格外抢眼，让他的脑海里冒出了一个有趣的想法。  
狂妄如他，假如被彻底地弄脏的话，会作何反应呢？  
韩相爀微微笑着，悄无声息地舔了舔自己的上颌。

“去给我拿一管H783来。”  
“是。”  
门外的保镖迅速地消失了，不一会儿拿着一小瓶淡紫色的液体回来，恭敬地交到韩相爀手上。  
郑泽运这时才抬起头看过来，接触到韩相爀的目光，不知为何感受到了可怕的危机。  
“你的事该知道的我都知道了，也省得问你，想必真正有用的你也不会说。不如这样，这是我们这儿研制的新药，今天就拿你试试它的药效，如何？”  
郑泽运露出嘲讽的笑容，开口说了二人见面以来的第一句话，“我有拒绝的权利吗。”  
虽说他已经尽力把声音压得低沉，可阅人无数的韩相爀还是听出来了，他的本音很软，小声说话的时候肯定很可爱。  
这可真是意外之喜。你还有多少惊喜等着我发现呢，郑泽运？

一个穿着白大褂的人拿着注射器慢慢靠近郑泽运，郑泽运本能地想躲，可是身体被禁锢得死死的，丝毫都动弹不得。他眼睁睁地看着那些紫色的液体被注入自己的身体，绝望地闭上眼睛，等待着命运的审判。  
会是什么呢。剧痛？昏迷？还是……死亡？  
郑泽运被未知的恐惧包围，身体无法抑制地颤抖起来。就在这时，韩相爀却淡淡地开口了。  
“把他松开吧。”  
？？？  
他没听错吧？松开他？难道他马上就要死了？  
他猛地睁开眼睛，几个保镖已经在解着他身上的锁链和铁环。远处，还有两个人抬进来一把舒适的单人扶手椅，面对着他放下。  
郑泽运一头雾水，还在愣神时，保镖们已经迅速地鱼贯而出，金属摩擦的钝响刺激得他耳膜发疼。他痛苦地闭了闭眼，再睁开时，正看见韩相爀优雅地坐在了他对面的椅子上，好整以暇地看着他。  
“现在感觉如何？”韩相爀毫不掩饰面上的笑意。

郑泽运只觉得很热，非常热，神智也变得不太清醒，似乎自己的身体变成了一个提线木偶，有几根细细的丝线被什么人夺走了。他听见自己用本不该发出的软糯声音说，“好热……”  
不！这不对！一定是哪里不对劲！郑泽运心里警铃大作，可韩相爀已经笑得更深。“原来你本身的声音这么软啊，小、可、爱。”  
什、什么？？？小可爱？！这人脑子有病吧！  
郑泽运已经彻底慌了，就在这时，他感受到下腹处传来一阵不算陌生的热度。  
是的，他硬了。  
还没等他捋清思路，身后又传来一阵异样的湿热感，凭借他对人体结构的熟悉，他知道那个部位是直肠。  
“轰！”郑泽运的脑中惊雷炸响，难道他被注射的，是……春药？  
还没等他给出指令，身体已经提前做出了反应。他开始一步一步地向韩相爀走去，身体摇摇晃晃的，却坚定地迈着步子前进，郑泽运怎么拼命用力都踩不动刹车。  
于是韩相爀很快就被一只乖巧的小动物钻进了怀里，它不安分地蹭来蹭去，还鼓起腮帮子埋怨道，“怎么还不帮我！我好想要！”  
谁成想这家伙竟是只软乎乎的仓鼠。

“唔嗯……呼……呼……啊！啊……哈……哈……”  
空荡的地下室里充斥着他的呻吟声，郑泽运跨坐在韩相爀的腿上，身后粗大的性器正在凶猛地侵犯着他，把他顶得上下耸动。他浑身赤裸，身上已经被弄出了不少青紫的性爱痕迹。方才他还穿着的紧身衣被凌乱地丢在地上，而韩相爀基本上还是衣冠楚楚的样子，西服外套被他整齐地搭在椅子背上，领带松松地挂在脖子上，颈间的扣子被解开两颗，西裤的拉链大开着，傲人的性器正插在郑泽运身体里。两人交合处一片粘腻，正随着韩相爀大力抽插的动作被撞出啪啪的水声，听得郑泽运面红耳赤。他试图让自己咬住嘴唇，可这副身体仿佛已经不是他的，兀自沉浸在男人的侵犯带给他的极致快感之中，对郑泽运的命令置若罔闻。  
“很舒服吧，小家伙。哦，不对，你比我岁数大呢，我是不是该叫你一声哥？”韩相爀贴在他耳边低低地说着，挪揄的语气让郑泽运羞耻到了极点，可他的身体控制不住地想要更多，想要男人的欲望狠狠地插进来，让他失声尖叫，让他哭着求饶。  
郑泽运渐渐地沉沦，理智与欲望缓慢交织，最终全部染上淫靡的紫色。  
正如那瓶药剂神秘的紫色光芒。

“怎么样老大，那小菜鸟好吃吗？您可还满意？”李在焕见韩相爀回来，坏笑着调侃道。  
“你们几个胆子还真够大的！就这么一言不合把人放进来了，亏得他格斗是弱项，要是遇上个厉害点的，我可就完了。”  
“放心放心，我们手底下有准儿的～”金元植正要接话，就被一个手刀砍在脖子上，只好闭嘴默默听着，“我看他长得漂亮，就去摸了下他的底，一个顶级狙击手，格斗成绩居然烂到了家，就这样都能毕业，实在是个奇葩。我看他进门连狙都扔了，也就懒得管了，还不如直接让他撞进你嘴里，给你尝尝鲜呢。”李弘彬十分顺畅地接下了话茬，可紧接着就被车学沇打断了。  
“您打算怎么处置他呢？不杀掉吗？他已经知道了您——”  
“啊啊，你放心，我自有打算。”韩相爀走到四人中间坐下，双手交织放在桌上，目光扫过他们每个人的脸。  
“所以，你们谁陪我去训新人？”


End file.
